Fairytale Ending
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: A news paper clipping out of the Washington Post about our favorite couple. There is a pic. so if you want email me. Also Please RnR i love to hear what you readers think.


**Washington Post **

Fairytale ending 

By: The Truth Writer

I know that I usually write about some sort of history related story, or even something to do with the hidden secrets of the white house. But something about this story...no tale of true love yelled at me to write it.

I have a close family friend who has worked closely over the years with these two, and when he first told me this story I couldn't believe it. But as I began to listen more closely to the story I couldn't believe it had taken these two lovers to finally see what was so clear to every one else.

I guess now that I have made you question who these people are I should tell you their names. Their names are Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, whom everyone calls Mac. Then there is Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. whom everyone calls Harm. While investigating this wonderful and beautiful relationship, I found that this love had nicknames. Love to beat all love, the goo goo's, and the one I love the most, the seductive duo.

Each of these two lover's past followed the rocky, mountainous, water drenched road. I must mention I thank Harm and Mac for letting me tell their past. I know how hard it was for them, and I'm glad they're letting me make others strong.

Mac was born to Deanne and Joe Mackenzie, but Mac always considered her father to be her Uncle Matt. Because he was the one who was always there for her and led her on the life that she lives today. Mac's child hood was mostly filled with tears. She told me that what she remembers most about her child hood was when she was huddled in her closet, holding her stuffed elephant, crying her eyes out, as she heard her father beat her mother. "Although that was horrible to listen to. It wasn't the worst thing in my life," Mac said to me. The worst thing to happen to her was on her fifteenth birthday, when her mother left her and her father. The two years she spent with her father were filled with horrible name calling and threatening, which drove her to drink. Mac's life finally came to a fork in the road and instead of choosing the destructive path she was on; she decided to follow her Uncle, Colonel Matthew O'Hara to Red Rock Mesa. After drying out in a cave and researching dinosaurs, Mac made a decision that would change her life forever. She decided to join the Marine Corps and become a lawyer. Semper Fi Mac Semper Fi.

"I remember my grandmother was my idle. She was such a strong woman and said that I could do anything I set my mind to. She taught me about my heritage, the Koran, Farsi, Russian, and German. Every time I go into a Koran led country I stand up proud and let my grandmother know that I'm trying my hardest to let those countries know what women are really about." Mac said to me that her best memories were of her grandmother and uncle showing her how to stand tall. Some years later after she joined the Marines she was called onto a case in which the Declaration of Independence was stolen, and that is where she met Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

Before I mention anything else about Harm's life I should mention that he used to fly tomcats for the Navy. Knowing this now Harm earned his gold wings when his father's sperm connected with his mother's egg. Harm or "Hammer" is considered one of the best pilots in the sky, but just has a small problem with landing. He gets his great flying skills from his grandfather Peter and his father Harmon Rabb Sr. who were both pilots in the navy. Harm was born to Patricia and Harmon Rabb Sr. The first six years of his life were filled with happy memories and great stories, but there were so many that I was afraid if I told them all the post would have to print a special edition for this. On Christmas Eve when Harm was six he and his mother received the saddening news that Harm's father had gone down over Vietnam. After hearing the news Harm spent every chance he could trying to find out what happened to his father. When he was 16 he went searching for his father in Vietnam, but found no leads. When he returned he headed of to Annapolis to follow in the Rabb family footsteps and join the Navy. But after a ramp strike he looked toward becoming a lawyer at JAG.

Now that I've introduced Mac and Harm's past well past past that is, let me introduce the past that has led up to the most beautiful relationship ever experienced by the world. Their first assignment as partners was tracking down the people who stole the Declaration of Independence, who just happened to be led by Colonel O'Hara. From that point on a fire would burn.

There were many trials and tribulations through out their partnership. One was the lesson they had to learn that what happened in the courtroom shouldn't affect what happened outside the courtroom. Of course that one kind of led to other things, which unfortunately Harm and Mac will not let me discuss. The first test of a true friendship came when Harm defended Mac for killing her husband. That test was clearly passed when Harm got Mac acquitted. In trying to find themselves Harm and Mac, mostly Harm though left JAG, or Judge Advocate Headquarters on a few occasions. While I was talking with them both I realized that when one of them was in trouble, or trying to find something the other would be right their by their side helping them.

The best example of this loyalty to each other is probably the time Mac followed Harm to Russia to help him find out what happened to his father. While in Russia MIG Harm was flying was shot down, and they landed in the middle of the woods. While hanging from a tree they were found by brother and sister gypsies who helped them get to the nearest train station, but not without the KGB trying to track them down and kill them. After the train ride to a desolate area in Russia Harm found out the fate of his father with the help of Mac and her ability to speak Russian. For closing that chapter in his life Harm thanks Mac.

Now when this friend told me that at that time they still hadn't gotten through their thick heads that they were meant to be together my jaw pretty much hit the floor. I kept asking what was wrong with them. Why couldn't they see that they were the perfect match? What I found out was that in waiting for Harm to fess up to his true feelings Mac had met another man named Mic. After a strange relationship with this Aussie sailor they became engaged and Harm's heart started going into overdrive.

"It was their engagement party when it happened. We were standing out on the porch finishing our discussion from earlier, when I blurted out...I want you Sarah," Those where Harm's words that changed his and Mac's lives forever. Nearly five years after they had first met, their love for each other was finally found. It had been pulled from the ocean of fish and put on display for the whole world to see. As Harm said those words to Mac she became paralyzed. Not able to move a muscle as she fought with her self.

"I want you too, Harm. What do you say we get out of here," were Mac's exact words as she has told me before her and Harm embraced in a kiss that was not written for a fairytale, but for a couple on cloud nine.

I thought that they had left Mac's engagement party and I guess gone back to His apartment, but what they told me I never expected. Apparently after they had left their CO's house they drove around Virginia and the D.C. area searching for an open jeweler. They finally found one, Marcus' Diamonds and being the true romantic Harm was he rushed into the store and bought a 1.5-karat engagement ring. He then drove Mac to where they first met, which was in the White House rose garden, got on one knee and proposed to her. Mac had given her answer in the form of a heart-stopping kiss, or so Harm said. With all the excitement of what had happened Mac had an epiphany and suggested that they get married at this small chapel in the mountains.

This is coming directly from the mouth of the marriage certificate. On May 8th 2001 at 2234 Local at 'Mountain chapel' Harm and Mac were married. My close family friend told me that when they made the announcement the next day the whole office was shocked. Some people started fussing over everything and yelling at them for not getting it earlier. I was told by these two love birds that when Harm's mother and stepfather, Frank were told, his mother started screaming and congratulations were barely heard over her excitement. My readers are probably wondering what happened with the Aussie sailor. Well after finding out that night he was mildly heart broken, but apparently Harm's girlfriend, well I guess ex now, Renee was there to comfort him.

A few month's ago Harm and Mac called me up to tell me the good news that they were pregnant, and expecting a girl. I would like to send out my congratulations to the expecting parents. But in conclusion I want to say thank you uncle AJ for telling me this story. Also to let my readers know that Disney doesn't always write the Cinderella ending, sometimes it's just written in the stars. Or in the Post


End file.
